Of All That Is Seen & Unseen
by fate-has-laid-a-hand
Summary: She's quiet. Always had been that way. Never has much to say about anything. Jade West has never let anyone into her world, and no one seemed to want to be in it anyway. - She's average. But by her own standards, she's less than normal. Tori Vega's not too popular and in her own opinion, not too pretty either. Their paths don't just cross by coincidence. - Jori.
1. Prologue

******First of all, follow me on tumblr here for updates and stuff; . [the password to see it is; fallenangelwriter]**

**Of All That Is Seen & Unseen**

_A/N: Just a prologue. More to come. What do you think of the plot?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or Victorious. I asked Santa for the show for Christmas but sadly, I was bad this year, so I only got coal.**  
_

She's quiet. Always had been that way. Never has much to say about anything. Jade West has never let anyone into her world, and no one seemed to want to be in it anyway. Her glowing bluish green eyes seem to scare people more then they draw them in, and her too-perfect smile seems as if it does the same. She's the one that's never seen at lunch time or after school. She's the one that blends into the background like a roll of dark wallpaper.

She's average. But by her own standards, she's less than normal. Never really had anything that was quite right. She's not too popular and in her own opinion, not too pretty either. Victoria Vega has never acknowledged Jade in their small town school, until the start of her junior year. What draws them together will be nothing short of being supernatural. But in her strange life, that's to be expected.

No one knows Jade's secret. Or her dark past. No one knows that she is there to protect them from all that is unseen. No one knows of the horrors that are soon to come to them in that small little town... Except for her. And maybe if they knew too, they would want to get on her good side.


	2. How It Started

_**First of all, follow me on tumblr here for updates and stuff; . [the password to see it is; fallenangelwriter]**_

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites, even though I barely wrote anything for that prologue :') It seems that you guys are into this so far so I figured I'd write a bit more. So, here's the first chapter. If you've read anything else by me, you already know that I make chapters pretty short. This story is no exception. Also, this is AU._

I don't know when it all started.

I just know that it was a while ago.

Sometime after my parents got divorced and my dad and older sister, Trina, moved out, I think.

At first, I had convinced myself that I was a total whack job. I mean, wouldn't you? It's not every day that people see people who are supposed to be dead, floating around.

I was apprehensive to tell my mom in the beginning but then it just really started to freak the hell out of me. She said I had "the gift." It apparently skipped a generation, since grandma had it but she didn't. The ability to see supernatural beings.

Just what I needed.

A seventeen year old ghost whisperer.

I saw it as more of a curse.

Until, I met Jadelyn Christina West and my entire life flipped upside down.

I remember the first time I saw her.

The cafeteria at school.

The first and last time she ever showed up to lunch.

I was sitting by myself because I had homework to finish and I didn't want my friends to distract me.

Jade was quiet and calm.

From what I know, she rarely spoke and always seemed relaxed, with a smile on her face.

The smile, to me, seemed a little bit superior. It was like she knew something that nobody else did. But what did I know? I had never even talked to her before.

She's a beautiful girl but her eyes are what first sucked me in. I've heard people say that her eyes are so bright that they're scary. But I think they're the most gorgeous things I've ever seen in my entire life.

They're a clear bluish green color that shine when she's in the sun or under a light.

The only friends she seemed to have were this annoyingly bubbly girl who had red hair that was as bright as a fire truck and a boy with shaggy brown hair that I assumed was her boyfriend. Cat Valentine and Beck Oliver.

They were quite a scary group.

I had never really noticed them until this year but when I did, I couldn't look away.

Jade caught me staring.

Instead of looking down or something, we held each other's gazes for a full minute, maybe more.

I was the first to avert my eyes to the ground.

Next thing I know, I look up to see the girl with blue streaked black hair and sparkling eyes, looming over me.

"What's your name?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"T-Tori Vega," I managed, inwardly scolding myself for stuttering. But I couldn't help it. I was nervous.

"Well, Tori Vega, what were you looking at?" There isn't any meanness or malice to her tone, she sounds like she's genuinely curious.

"You," I blurt stupidly, immediately regretting it. There was something about this girl that made me want to just tell her the truth.

To my surprise, she just quirks an eyebrow at me. Which makes my eyes trail to the little barbell that was pierced through it.

"Why?" The curious tone hadn't left her voice.

I shifted my eyes back to hers.

"Uh.." I try to think up a good excuse. "Because I've never really seen you around before." I finally answer.

She slowly nods, keeping her eyes on me. "I'm Jade West," She tells me.

The first thing that comes to my mind is to say 'I know' but, come on now. I've already sounded creepy enough, no need to add to it. "Nice to meet you," I say instead.

She stays silent for a minute and I don't say anything else either.

"I'll see you around," She says after a few moments, turning and walking back to her friends.

I can't help the butterflies in my stomach as she gives me a playful wink before sitting back down.

What did I get myself into?

So it was last period and I'm sitting next to my best friend, André. He saw me talking to Jade and found it strange.

"Tor, she never just walks up to _anyone_. Only people that she ever talks to is Lil Red and Beck," He told me, seeming slightly concerned.

I just shrug. "Maybe she got tired of just hanging out with them, then?"

She slowly shakes his head. "It just never happens."

"What do you think then?" I ask, blowing out a long, exasperated sigh.

"No idea," He shrugs. "Just thought it was weird.

Thinking for a minute, I ask, "Is Cat and Beck like that too?"

André chuckles softly, a grin returning to his face. "Nah, Beck's cool. So's Cat. A little ditzy, but she's alright. They both talk to other people. Jade.. Just doesn't."

I nod slightly, letting my brain think that over.

Why had Jade walked over to me?

Should I feel special or scared?

Do I want to be her friend?

Okay, I was getting ahead of myself now. I didn't even know if she liked me, never mind if she actually wanted to be my friend or not. Just because someone tells you their name, doesn't make you bffs with them.

André's voice pulls me from my thoughts. Apparently the bell rang and I was just sitting there like an idiot as everyone filed out of the room.

Story of my life.

Looking like an idiot, I mean.

Anyway, André and I go our separate ways.

As I walk to my car, I notice Cat, Beck and Jade sitting on the bed of his truck, talking about something. My car is parked pretty close to his so when I walk to it, they all stop their conversation to look at me.

At first I feel like a helpless girl in a Lifetime movie, about to get killed. I picture my murder on the six o'clock news. Because honestly, those three were starting to scare me. _Local teen gets brutally murdered by three of her fellow classmates in the parking lot of her high school._

But then, Cat and Beck both smile at me and Jade waves.

"Hey Vega," She doesn't smile but does acknowledge my presence in a sort of friendly way so I wave back.

"Hey guys," I smile before hopping into my car.

Weird, but I'll take it.


	3. How Does She Know?

_**First of all, follow me on tumblr here for updates and stuff; . [the password to see it is; fallenangelwriter]**_

_A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites on my previous chapter. I have two main stories I'm working on now, this one and one about Cade. I won't be able to update as often as I would like but bear with me here. Also, I've decided to add disclaimers to my stories now, since I just got in trouble for not citing something in my one-shot. Which, resulted with me deleting the story altogether. Sigh._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, but I did ask Santa for it this year, so I'll see how that goes.**_

_Enjoy._

I've been staring at my ceiling for at _least _three hours now.

It's four in the morning and I can't sleep.

Partially because Trina's over for the weekend and since her bedroom's right next to mine, all I can hear is her obnoxiously loud snoring.

The other part is the fact that my mind keeps going back to Jade West.

There was something she was hiding.

I really wanted to find out what it was, but I was still scared of her and her friends.

There's something about her that infatuates yet horrifies me.

Of course, I'm hiding a pretty big secret as well. But if I told her that, she would think I'm a freak and never want to see me again.

But right now, I needed sleep. Since it was Sunday and I had to be awake in two hours.

Burying my head into the pillow and covering my ears, I slowly drift off; piercing green eyes are my last conscious thought.

...

"You look like shit, Vega."

My head snaps up and I meet sea green eyes that haven't lost that sparkle yet.

"Shut up," I mumble quietly, even though I can tell Jade is kidding.

My sleeping schedule has been very screwed up over the past few months, ever since her eyes had locked my gaze that day in the cafeteria.

But I guess you could say that I had become friends with her.

We talked often, ignoring the stares and whispers from nosy people as we walked down the hallway together. I started hanging around Beck and Cat too. André and our friend weird Robbie became part of the group too once they decided that it was safe.

We were a screwed up group of friends and Jade still didn't talk often, but we worked.

One thing I found out was that Beck actually wasn't Jade's boyfriend.

"Lighten up," She told me, scrunching up her nose slightly.

"Yeah, yeah," I closed my locker and slung my messenger bag over my shoulder.

I guess you could also say that I had developed a small crush on her. I never even realized I liked girls until she came into my life.

Liking her is just about as weird as my sixth sense.

Because Jade? She's just one big mystery. I barely know anything about her but I want to be with her so badly. I think something's wrong with me.

Don't get me wrong, there's a lot she doesn't know about me too. Like the whole seeing supernatural crap.

Once again, I'm pulled from my thoughts. "Hm?" I tilt my head to the side, completely missing what the girl had just said.

She puffed out a breath and repeated herself. She asked me if I wanted to come over her house after school tomorrow. What was I suppose to say?

Nervous Tori mode has been activated. Side effects may include [but are not limited to] stuttering, blinking rapidly, wringing my hands out and chewing the skin off of my bottom lip. Oh and acting like a dumbass is obviously included in that.

"Sure," I say before swallowing. I had never been to her house before. I did feel accomplished that I didn't stutter though.

What were her parents like? She never talked about them.

Did she even have parents?

What about siblings?

Was her room all scary looking or did her [maybe non-existent] parents make the walls of her room pink because they missed the innocence that their daughter obviously didn't have anymore?

What did her bed sheets look like?

I wonder if her mattress was soft.

I also wonder if she'd let me test it out.

Wait. She's saying something.

And I look like I'm talking to myself.

Damnit.

"Earth. To. Vega." Jade swipes her hand in front of my face a few times before lightly thumping the side of my head. "Anybody home?"

"Sorry," I quickly shake my head. What the hell is wrong with me? I never act like this. Get a hold on yourself, Ve-Tori.

She chuckled a bit. Which is strange since she barely ever laughs in any way. "So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

I nodded and smiled, trying to regain some of my composure. "I'll see you then."

She flashed a smile back at me before turning on her heel and walking away.

My heart fluttered slightly.

I didn't know much about her. So what? We both have secrets and we hadn't been friends that long so I wouldn't expect her to pour her soul out to me. Hopefully we'll learn more about each other tomorrow.

...

The next school day flew by and soon enough Jade was leaning her back against the locker next to mine, patiently waiting for me to get my things together. We had planned to go back to her house directly after school.

As we got into her car, I just had to ask. "So... Are your parents going to be there?"

She slightly tenses at the question but it only lasts a second before she's all relaxed again. "They're out of town for six months on a business thing," She says easily.

I nod at that, but I'm not sure if I actually believe her or not.

The ride to her house is mostly quiet, besides the soft music playing through the speakers. Well, soft is an understatement. It's actually some alternative rock music, but the volume is just really low, yet high enough to comfortably fill the silence. I think the band's called Evanescence or something.

She pulls into the driveway and I half expect to be looking up at a mansion.

Instead, it's a pale yellow raised ranch with a white picket fence.

Not exactly what I pictured, but it looks cute.

I got out of the car and followed Jade inside of her house. Her living room was cozy. The walls were a deep cranberry red and the ceiling was cream colored. The only thing I got a good look at though was a grand piano in the corner of the room, before getting pulled up the stairs by my friend.

"Tori, I have to tell you something," She tugged me into her room and closed the door behind us.

I was starting to get nervous again. She barely ever used my first name.

I sank down onto her bed [which was actually pretty soft] and said, "Okay," as I waited for her to continue.

She let out a heavy sigh, sitting on the black beanbag chair in the corner of the room. "I know you can see ghosts and stuff like that."

I was frozen on the bed. I literally couldn't move, even if the room burst into flames at that very moment.

How could she possibly know that. _No one_ knew that. Except my mom. And I'm pretty positive that she didn't tell her.

"How do you…" I couldn't even finish my sentence. There was no point in denying it, since she was obviously so sure of herself.

She stood up and walked over to me, sitting beside me. "We need to talk. About a lot of things."

_A/N: I can honestly say that you have no idea what's going to happen next. Jade's not what she seems._


	4. My Angel

_A/N: Okay, this is the main story I'm working on at the moment. The chair I'm sitting on is literally about to break because it's missing a screw. Kind of scared, but I just thought I'd share that. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Oh, and the computer I'm using doesn't have spell check so excuse me if I fuck some things up._

_Enjoy._

Did she just say what I think she said?

No.

I must be hearing things. I've gotta be hearing things. Maybe this is a dream. Maybe I'll wake up my minute now. Maybe...

Maybe this is real.

I remind myself that anything is possible. I'm the poster child for that fact.

It looks real. It has to be.

So I do the first thing I can think of.

I reach out and run my fingers along the midnight blue feathers of her wings which make her giggle softly. "Hey, that tickles," She complains, stretching them out further. I retract my hand.

Jade the angel. Jade, _my_ guardian angel. It's taking me a few minutes to respond in any way and she notices since she nudges my cheek with the top of her right wing. I finally start to nod my head.

I just thought she would have at least been a fallen angel or something. Because honestly, she doesn't look like your typical holy being.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask quietly. "I didn't think it would be allowed." My eyes are focused on the wing she just nudged me with.

"I have a lot of explaining to do," She said after letting out a heavy sigh. Jade plucked out one of her feathers and twirled it between her fingertips, concentrating on it, rather than me.

Raven hair is covering most of her face when I look over at her. "Now would be a good time to start."

She solemnly nods, moving to sit beside me. "You're in danger," Jade says hesitantly.

"Danger? What kind of danger?" I can feel my heart rate start to pick up.

She gave me a sad, half smile. "I don't exactly know. "They," She gestured to the ceiling."Didn't really tell me what's going on. All I know is that I'm here to protect you from whatever's going to happen."

I've had panic attacks before, and I'm pretty sure that with all of this information being thrown at me, I was close to having one again.

I think Jade could tell because I felt a warm hand on my back. "It's okay Tori, I won't let anything happen to you," She softly says. For some reason, I trusted her. Maybe it was because she was my angel. Or maybe because I thought I loved her. But whatever the reason, I found comfort in her just being next to me.

I nodded a little and snuggled against her side. At first, I regretted it because I thought she'd just push me away. But when she wrapped one of those beautiful wings around me, my face broke out into a grin and I wasn't scared anymore.

Then, a thought hit me.

Were humans even allowed to be in love with angels?

...

Jade drove me to school the next morning, since I slept over at her house. Angels apparently don't need sleep, but she slept anyway so I wouldn't feel weird.

She was being so sweet to me.

I had the weirdest dreams last night though. I can't remember exactly what they were about but I know there were angels and demons. Something I haven't dreamed about since I started seeing supernatural stuff. The dreams didn't creep me out like they did before, since I had Jade by my side.

But that question was looming in the back of my mind.

I know that it was stupid to think about, since I don't even know if she liked me back. I couldn't help it though. I was completely infatuated with her.

Anyway, it was first period and I had a class with Beck and Cat.

And for some strange reason, Beck wouldn't look at me at all. He didn't talk much, like Jade, but he usually at least said hello to me. Or at the _very _least, shoot me a smile. But this time, nothing.

I give Cat a questioning look and she just lightly pats my arm.

I spend the majority of the period doodling in my notebook.

After class, Beck storms out of the room and Cat pulls me aside.

"What's up with him?" I ask the small red head with a frown.

"If I tell you, you've gotta promise to not tell anyone," She warns, shaking her finger at me.

It's adorable to see little Cat get all serious. When I first met her, I thought she was going to be scary. Turns out that she's the most bubbly, happy girl you'll ever meet.

"I promise," I agree with a nod.

She nods as well then shortly sighs. "BeckisangrythatJadewantstobe withyouandnothimsinceheisana ngeltooandangelsarenotallowe dtobewithhumansanyway," She blurts out quickly, all in one breath.

I blink a few times before a smile spreads across my face. Jade wants me?

My smile is quickly replaced with a frown however, when I process the second part of what Cat had just said.

We aren't allowed to be together.

I saw it coming, but actually hearing it out loud, caused my heart to sink to my stomach.

I could give a shit less about what Beck thought. I was his friend, but it's not like he ever dated Jade, so I wasn't a home-wrecker.

I knew that both Beck and Cat were also angels. Jade had told me last night. It had somewhat made sense, since before I came into the picture, they all kept to themselves.

I apparently had a bad habit of zoning out because I could tell that Cat was patiently waiting for me to respond.

"I like her. A lot," I told my friend.

Cat flashed a dimpled grin at me. "I know. I see the way you both look at each other," She teasingly poked my side as the bell rang. "Oh, I've got to get to class!" She said, hurrying towards the door. "Talk to Jade!" She called over her shoulder as she left the room.

I smiled to myself. With Cat and Jade on my side, I knew that everything would have to work out, right?

_A/N: I know that this chapter is a little shorter than the others but eh. I know that I have a lot of things to explain and I'll get through it all in the coming chapters. This story's also going to be moving along pretty quickly. Annnywaay, tell me if you like it so far?[:_


	5. I Want You

_A/N: I'm writing this chapter sooner than I'll be able to get it published. If anyone knows how to publish chapters from an Android phone, lemme know? But anyway, next chapter._

_Enjoy._

"So how old are you anyway?"

Jade's sprawled out across her bed and I'm sitting on the edge of it, swinging my feet back and forth.

She just shrugs at the question. "Old."

I don't respond to that and we lapse into a comfortable silence.

I let that be her answer for now, but I really was curious to find out an exact age.

But right now, all I could concentrate on was how warm the side of her leg felt against my lower back.

Every time I think about getting closer to her in any way, I chicken out.

Maybe she didn't actually like me that way. I mean, come on. She's a beautiful angel. She should be interested in other angels or something. Not a human.

Maybe Cat just said that to protect my feelings.

But then why would Beck be giving me the cold shoulder?

Everything was so confusing.

The sound of the doorbell ringing shook me from my thoughts of Jade.

"I'll get it," She told me, springing to her feet.

I simply nodded as she bounded out of the room and down the steps to the front door.

Quietly getting up, I peeked out of her bedroom door and caught a glimpse of who was standing at the bottom of the steps with Jade.

Beck.

"What do you want?" She asked him coldly. Had he been ignoring her lately as well?

"She's here, isn't she?" Beck's voice didn't sound as charming and smooth as is normally did. There was a sharp edge to the tone now.

"That's none of your concern," She shot back at him.

He didn't say anything for a minute and Jade crossed her arms. "Why are you even here?" I could tell she was trying to calm herself down, but it wasn't working too well.

"We need to talk." Beck raised his hands defensively. He looked defeated. I still thought he would eventually try to win her back over though. I did feel slightly bad for him. Jade was one of those people that you couldn't force anything on. Either she wanted something, or she didn't. There was no in between.

"So talk." I could tell that my short-tempered friend was getting impatient as she tapped her foot against the hardwood floor.

"Alone," He added as he raised his dark brown eyes to meet mine.

My face flushed and my cheeks felt hot. He knew I was listening. I wasn't that surprised though, considering they were angels and all.

I wanted to shrink back and hide, but what was the use? My presence was already known.

Jade didn't even bother to look over her shoulder and acknowledge my presence. She obviously had already known that I was there too.

"Whatever you need to say, you can say it in front of Tori," She told him firmly. I took note that she actually used my first name.

Then, she turned and motioned me to join them down the steps.

I sheepishly stood up from my crouching position and walked down to where they stood, standing in back of Jade and a comfortable distance away from Beck.

Frankly, Beck scared me more than Jade ever had.

I could tell he wasn't happy and if looks could kill, I'm sure that I would already be dead right now. Maybe struck by a lightning bolt or something like that. I didn't back down though, because I knew that Jade would protect me if he dared to try anything.

"I was just going to say that if the rest of the guys knew about your little fascination with Tori, they wouldn't be happy." Beck's eyes turned a little softer as he looked at Jade. A slight twinge of jealously shot through me at his sudden concerned look.

I could tell that he didn't want her to get hurt. It was obvious how much he cared about her. If I didn't already love Jade, I would've thought they'd be adorable together.

But, wait? Fascination?

"Don't worry about us, okay?" Jade's voice had also softened. I wonder how long these two had known each other.

"Just watch out for each other," He flicked his gaze to me for a moment before focusing back on Jade.

"We'll be okay," She reached back and lightly gripped my forearm, tugging me forward. I stumbled slightly but ended up standing directly beside her.

Her hand felt warm on my arm and it shot tingles through my body. It also made me nervous and I had to fight the urge to squirm.

With a nod, Beck turned and left the house. I released the breath I didn't know I was holding as he shut the door behind him.

My arm was still in Jade's grip though and she had averted her eyes so they were on me so I wouldn't allow myself to be completely relaxed. I looked at her and chewed on my lower lip.

"You're fascinated with me?" I asked her so quietly that I almost doubted Jade actually heard me.

She just smiled. It was small and cute and it made her look innocent.

"Yeah," She answered simply.

"Why?" I raised my voice a bit, gaining some confidence.

Jade shrugged. I was all too aware that her hand hadn't left its spot on my arm. "Because you're an interesting person."

I raised an eyebrow. How was I interesting?

She didn't wait for me to ask. "You're a beautiful girl, but you have the self-confidence of a rock," She paused for a minute and chuckled to herself. "I mean, you looked like a deer in headlights when I first walked up to you a few months ago."

"Hey!" I protested. "The three of you were scary." Okay, I know that was lame. I sounded like a five year old. But it was true. You'd be scared too if you saw all three of them together.

She continued to quietly laugh as she let go of my arm. I inwardly frowned at the loss of contact.

"_Anyway_," Jade continued. "I shouldn't have ever even walked up to you in the first place. That's what Beck was so concerned about. I shouldn't have told you about my wings or made any contact with you at all. But, I don't know, there was just something about you that I wanted to get to know better."

I was completely silent, barely allowing myself to breathe.

She turned so we were face to face, our lips inches apart. "Then I got to know you more. And I fell for you."

Her words were so honest and sincere that they made me want to cry.

For the first time ever, I let my brain just stop thinking for a minute. Leaning up, I captured her lips in an innocent kiss.

She tasted like vanilla and Jadeyness.

For a moment, she didn't respond and I felt stupid, but then I felt her melt into the kiss and I couldn't help smiling against her lips.

My mind erupted into a million tiny explosions. I had never kissed a girl before but _damn._ This wasn't my first kiss ever, but it was by far the best. Jade's lips were soft and warm and they felt amazing against my own. She must've been alive for a very long time because those lips had experience.

That made me slightly grimace to myself though. I wonder how many people she had actually kissed over the years.

But, it felt like as soon as the kiss started, it was ending. She slowly pulled away and when I looked at her face. It was full of heartbreak. It was an expression I knew all too well.

"What's wrong?" I asked her softly, nearly regretting kissing her.

"We can't…" She left her sentence hanging. She didn't know how to finish it. Honestly, she didn't have to anyway because I already knew what she was talking about.

My heart felt heavy in my chest.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just…" Another hanging sentence. Jade was trying to explain something that I already partially understood.

Even though the answer was so obvious, I still whispered, "Why?" I hated the way my voice came out. It cracked and didn't even sound like my actual voice.

Tears were brimming both of our eyes at this point.

She cleared her throat, blinking back her unshed tears. "Because I can't protect you if I'm in love with you. It might get you killed." The kind, innocent face that I had been looking at moments ago had been replaced by a hard mask.

I hated that face. It was like she just flipped a switch and shut down all of her emotions. Instead of those soft blue eyes that I normally got lost in, I was staring into two ice crystals that shot daggers at me. It's like she was determined to hate me, even though she had basically just said that she was in love with me. It reminded me of the look Beck had given me just moments ago.

It also looked like she was fighting an emotional battle with herself.

I forced myself to slowly nod, as if I could actually make sense out of all of this. I tried willing myself to believe her words. It would be better for both of us this way.

She raised a hand to her face, rubbing it across her eyes as if she suddenly got a migraine. Her dark makeup didn't smudge. I was starting to hate how perfect she was.

"After… After you're out of danger, maybe we could… But for now…" Jade stopped talking to shake her head.

I almost felt bad that I was making her do all of the talking.

I still remained silent as she turned her back to me. "I have to go. You can stay here if you want. Or whatever." With that, my angel wrenched open the front door and left.

I didn't move. I fought the urge to cry and I just stood there, staring at the lone dark feather that was resting on the spot Jade was just standing.

I reached down to pick it up before leaving the house slowly, getting into my car and driving home.

Now, I was slowly becoming pissed off.

I _would_ get the girl.

I was determined.

_A/N: Okay, slightly longer than I usually write… What do you think? I just wanted them to kiss so I kind of rushed this scene in but ehhh. It'll be moving along pretty quickly._

_And like I said up there, if any of you know how to publish chapters from an Android, it'd be greatly appreciated if you told me. _


	6. Reassigned?

_A/N: Next chapter... So, yeah. Tori's a bit sassy here xD_

_Enjoy._

Okay. So I hadn't seen Jade in over a week.

She hadn't shown up to school or anything. The first few days, I was trying to play it off like it didn't matter to me.

But, come on.

What the hell was she so afraid of?

Falling for me?

Well it was too late for that, wasn't it?

All I could think of was how much I wanted to taste her lips again. I wonder if she was thinking of me as much as I thought about her. But then, I realized that was stupid. She's the one who left. If she wanted to try having any sort of relationship with me, she would've stayed.

I hated that she left.

I hated the way she made me feel.

I hated that she took over every one of my senses.

I couldn't think without thinking of her.

I couldn't even inhale without catching a faint scent of vanilla.

_God, I hated this._

Why couldn't I have a less attractive angel? Like, one with a peg leg and an eye patch or something? Like... Like, a pirate angel? An ugly pirate angel. Yeah. Wish I had one of those.

Well, not really, since I liked her being my angel. It was cute, in some way.

I don't know how to explain it.

Haven't you ever been friends with someone and wished you never met them because they make your life harder than it has to be, but at the same time, you love them and can't imagine your life without them?

Well, that was sort of how it was like with her.

I had completely blocked out every ghost that had come within a hundred feet of me. I couldn't deal with their problems on top of my own.

I wanted to scream until my throat felt raw.

Why do I keep doing this to myself.

I'm getting all worked up over nothing.

But, I dunno. I miss her.

On the plus side, I haven't cried yet and I wasn't planning on it either.

Maybe because I was afraid that if I started, I wouldn't be able to stop.

Maybe I would drown in my tears.

Yeah, yeah, I know I'm getting dramatic now.

You just wouldn't understand until you've loved someone.

Have you ever loved someone?

Have you ever loved somebody so much that it actually hurts your heart when they're not around? That every single thing you do, brings your mind back to them?

Because I didn't really want to admit it to myself before, but I was in love with that angel girl.

She had my heart.

_And I hated it._

I felt like I was slowly driving myself insane.

Goddamnit, Jadelyn.

I had had enough of this awkward silence between Cat, Beck and I.

I mean, I almost expected it from Beck.

But from Cat? Half the time, I would actually try to think of ways to get her to stop talking.

I was really starting to miss her constant rambling.

So, I was determined to find out some answers.

"Is Jade hiding from me?" I walked right up to Cat while she was at her locker and asked her straight out. I didn't have time to play games. I just needed to know.

"Uh... She didn't tell you?" Cat looked genuinely surprised.

Didn't tell me _what?_

It was written all over my face that no, she had obviously _not_ told me.

She fumbled over her words and it actually made me _angry._ How come everybody always got to ask me questions, but whenever I had one, they acted like I was going after the cure to cancer or something.

It really wasn't that hard. It's not rocket science. Just spit. It. Out.

Of course I couldn't say any of this to her, since she might've been the only one left on my side.

Why was everything making me angry?

"She got...reassigned," The small red head said carefully.

Reassigned? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

She could tell that I was confused. I hated the way she suddenly turned sad and she was chewing away at her bottom lip. Tell tale sign that something was majorly wrong.

"She's... Not your angel anymore," She told me this slowly, as if I was a wild animal who was ready to attack.

"What are you talking about..." It felt like my heart dropped right through my chest and stomach and straight onto the floor.

Cat didn't say anything to that. She knew that I could perfectly understand what she said. I just needed time to process it.

"Can't she just tell them to reassign her back to me?" I said feebly. All of my anger had just been flushed out of me. Sadness took it's placed quickly. What if I never saw her again? What if she didn't even want to be around me anymore anyway? What if...

"Tori, you don't understand..." Cat was by my side. I'm sure I looked like I was about to pass out. What didn't I understand? I thought she had made it pretty clear. I looked at her blankly until she finished her sentence. "Jade... Asked to be reassigned."

Was she actually being serious right now?

It was Jade's choice?

She literally didn't want to be around me anymore?

I thought... I thought she loved me.

How could she do this?

How could she not even say goodbye?

See. Even now, I have all these questions. And no one was there to answer them.

You know how all my anger just went away a few minutes ago?

Well, screw that.

It had returned and doubled. No, tripled.

I tried to take deep, even breaths as I collected my thoughts. "I need to see her. Now. I don't care how many rules are going to be broken. Just... Just help me out here." I think my friend could see how desperate I looked because she relented almost immediately.

With a sigh and a nod she said, "Okay." Then she turned around and headed outside, motioning me to follow her. Once we were outside, she made me close my eyes. "Keep them closed until I say you can open them, 'kay?" I didn't even ask any questions when she told me that. I just obliged. I felt Cat's warm hand slip into mine and within a few moments, my feet were no longer on the ground.

I held her hand so tightly that I was probably cutting off her circulation. But at this point, I didn't really care. I did as I was told and kept my eyes shut, trusting her enough to not let me fall to my death.

"Open them," Cat said softly.

I did.

"Holy chizz..." I whispered. "Where are we?" I took one glance around the place and knew we weren't in California anymore. Or America, for that matter.

She grinned widely at me, brown eyes sparkling. "Italy."

My eyes went wide. _Italy?_

Wait. Jade wanted to go to a different continent, just to get rid of me?

Oh, she was going to be in so much trouble.

Cat and I were standing outside of a small house. She gestured to the window and I looked through it. It was then that I saw a flash of dark hair and pale skin.

As if sensing I was there, Jade looked up. Her eyes met mine and a shot of anger went through my body.

But... Jade actually looked scared.

Cat was the first to move out of the three of us. She actually went inside and took Jade by the arm, pulling her outside and shoving her in my direction.

"You two need to talk about a lot of things. I suggest you start now because none of us are leaving this place until you sort everything out," For such a non-threatening girl, Cat seriously had her motherly act down pat. "Now, I'm going to go get a cannoli or something. You better be friends again by the time I get back." With that, my friend turned and disappeared into the crowd on the street.

Jade couldn't even look me in the eyes.

I knew she felt bad.

But, like I've said, I was angry.

And, she was about to experience angry Tori.

_A/N: Uh-oh, Tori's pissed. But who can stay mad at a girl like Jade?_

_Review?[:_


End file.
